Reborn
by Courage1220
Summary: Edward Masen is sent to a mental institution after his mother is hospitalized and he meets a young doctor who takes him back to his home. Two-Shot I Don't Own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

"**I'm not crazy! Let go of me!" I strained and pulled against the thick ropes. "Father! You can't do this to me!"**

"**These 'voices' of yours have gotten out of control, Edward. You cannot keep insisting that you can hear other people's thoughts. It is unsettling to others. You need help and I'm going to help make sure you get it." My father's permanently calm voice had no effect on my angry mood. If anything I became more enraged when I heard, not for the first time, what he truly thought of me. **_Lazy, ignorant, useless, and crazy. What could that woman possibly see in him?_

**I was the only child and my mother **_**adored **_**me. She **_**understood**_** about the voices. Unlike my father who was willing to cart me off the the nuthouse as soon as she became ill with the Spanish influenza. She heard everyone's thoughts too. How I wish he would just **_**let go of me! **_** I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts unless they touched me like my father is doing **_**right at this moment! **_

"**Just hit him, John. That'll knock him right out." Ah, yes. How did I forget to mention the fat slob that my father is the best of friends with? Let me tell you something, he has a violent streak and looks for any excuse to hit people. Any excuse at all. **_The last thing I want to do is hit this boy._** That thought was coming from my dear father. His hands seemed to be full of trying to tie me down at the moment anyway and any second he would ask-**

"**Rob, you do it. I'm trying to hold this little brat at the moment." Mr. Jenson grinned, showing off all of his lovely yellow teeth, pulled back his arm, and struck me hard. I didn't stand a chance and crumpled right down to the dirty floor. I heard one final sound before I blacked out, the sound of my father's calm laughter. He **_**enjoyed **_**my pain. Perhaps leaving home would be a good thing. If only I could take my mother with me.**

**Slowly, I woke up. I reached to rub my eyes and shield them at the same time from the glaring light that was glaring into my eyes. But my hands weren't moving. I strained and twisted trying to get them free. But they still weren't moving. I struggled with my ankles when I realized they were tied too. I stopped struggling when I realized they weren't going to magically free themselves. I looked to my left and saw rows of beds. Looking to the right showed the same thing. Upon closer inspection I realized there were people in most of the beds. Almost all were restrained but I noticed a few who were milling about aimlessly. Was this the nuthouse? I noted a sleepy doctor glance up at me and came over to me when he saw I was awake. **

"**Hello, Edward is it?" I nodded. "Good. Do you know why you're here?"**

"**My father sent me away."**

"**Do you know why he might do that?" I shook my head. I had learned that telling people about hearing thoughts was never a very smart move anywhere; **_**especially**_** not here. **

"**That's a crying shame." He looked very disappointed. "I'm going to find Dr. Cullen and have him look over you. Perhaps he will decide that it's safe for you to wander unrestrained." He looked at me once more and got up to go speak with the one of the other guards hovering around the room. Now what am I to do? I'm lying in a bed, in a mental ward at that, and I have no way of moving. Perfect. I wondered idly what day it was.**

"**Edward Masen?"**

**I looked up and suddenly I couldn't speak. Standing in front of me was a doctor that was absolutely stunning. It was as if I couldn't think anymore after I saw him. He laughed as he watched me.**

"**Not many can speak when they first see me." He looked amused as if it lost the initial hilarity, but still it amuses him to watch people's reactions. I felt my face flush when he said that. Now not only do I seem incredibly rude for staring but I've let my father down by falling into what the majority do when they see him. I cleared my throat and got ready to speak.**

"**Yes, I'm Edward. Is it possible to get these things off?"**

"**Ah, the restraints you mean? I looked over your file and it said you fought against your father." Damn. Because of **_**that,**_** I may not be able to move my hands? **

"**He was trying to tie me up! It was instinctual to struggle." **

"**Yes, is suppose it was. Allow me to ask you questions and see if I find the need to keep you restrained. Or perhaps, you can become my assistant. I am in need of one." Assistant? How the hell did we get to that? I just want out of these restraints! After a lot of questions Dr. Cullen decided that I was safe to wander around myself and he went off to discuss the idea of letting me go back to his house and be his assistant. I don't see how I would be chosen considering that I hadn't been here long. Speaking of that, I forgot to ask how long I've been here! Damn! How did I forget that? How much of an idiot can I be?**

"**Edward?" Dr. Cullen is back.**

"**Yes?"**

"**My request has been approved. All we have to do is sign you out and get you settled in at my place." That was fast. I looked pointedly at my wrists and ankles. He laughed and unlocked them.**

"**You're rather single-minded, aren't you?" I sat up, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and rubbed my wrists. Those things were tight enough to dig into my skin. I had to hold my head for a few minutes when I saw those rainbow stars dance across my vision. Dr. Cullen looked concerned so I held up hand and one finger, signaling to him that I was okay and I just needed a minute. I finally looked up again and tried to stand up. When I stood up, I fell down and landed on the floor. At least this floor was cleaner than the floor at home. It took me a second to realize that if I fell, I had obviously been laying down for awhile. **

"**Dr. Cullen, how long have I been here?" I spoke quietly with my face down towards the floor.**

"**You've been here for a week. You've woken up several times and each time you were fed and escorted to the lavatory and were heavily sedated. It's common procedure for the first week." I could tell by the way his mouth twisted in disgust that he didn't agree with this 'procedure.'**

"**Come, Edward. There is something I have to tell you when we get to my home." He had adopted a grave expression since he returned. I didn't need to be told twice. I put on my clothes and shoes, deciding not to ask why I was wearing something other than what I came here with, and followed him out the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We came to Dr. Cullen's home and sat down to talk in his parlor. I looked around the room, absolutely stunned by how modest it was. I didn't expect Dr. Cullen to have such a small and humble home. He had told me****he was getting ready to move up north soon and that Chicago was just a stop while he looked for something. He promised to explain more about it soon but had said that he couldn't say anymore now. **

**We sat in two wooden chairs facing each other while he thought about how to start. He told me he had two confessions and he wasn't completely sure which one I would handle better. Finally, he leaned forward and clasped his hands together and brought them up to his mouth. **

"**Your father said that your mother had been infected by the Spanish influenza and that he had sent her to a hospital to recover. Correct?" I nodded. I was perplexed as to how my mother and father connected to his confessions. "Two days ago, you're father was arrested and charged with murder. He confessed to murdering your mother." I stared at him. My father was cruel, but surely he wasn't **_**evil,**_** right? "Do you want to hear more details about it, Edward?" I hesitated and slowly nodded. It couldn't be right. My father wouldn't just **_**murder**_** someone. Dr. Cullen had to have the wrong person.**

"**He truly killed her?" Dr. Cullen nodded ruefully. **

"**It was stated in his confession that he strangled her. Screams were reported which means that he almost changed his mind and released her for a moment. Then, he hid her body and told you he sent her away to a hospital to recover. He must've known that you would panic and demand to see her immediately, and that is when he sent you to the institution." I stared at him. I couldn't believe my father did that. To think I wanted to be like him since I was a young boy. Why would he do this? Why?**

"**During his confession, he repeatedly said that the voices both you and she heard were out of control and very unsettling. His plan was flawless in every aspect, except that he was caught. He will not ever accept you back into that house. Do you understand that?"**

"**I wouldn't want to in any case." And I meant it, despite the waver in my voice. My mother was the only reason I stayed instead of leaving and if she really is **_**gone,**_** than I don't want to go back and live with my father who murdered my own mother. **

"**Excellent. You are more than welcome to stay here." I nodded numbly. Where else would I possibly go? Everyone believes me to be insane, plagued by the voices that only I can hear. "Edward, are you ready to hear my second confession? This could very well affect your future as well. It most definitely will affect how you see me as a person." How the hell could his other confession be worse than him telling me that my mother was murdered by my own father? **

"**Go on; I don't see how it could possibly be any worse than you telling me that my father is a murderer." He laughed nervously and and cleared his throat.**

"**Give me just a moment, Edward, to gather my thoughts. You see, I've never told another person this." He shifted uneasily. I wondered what he could possibly have to say that is making him this uncomfortable. **

"**Are you feeling well, Dr. Cullen?"**

"**I'm feeling just fine, thank you." He took a deep breath. "Edward, have you ever heard of vampires?" I felt my heart stop for a moment. I was starting to look up to this man, and he's starting to spout off crazy nonsense. My father taught me that is was always better to go along with lunatics and their stories until you are able to get away. I did learn some things from him.**

"**Do you mean a vampire like in 'Dracula'?" I remembered reading the book a long time ago. I didn't think that was quite what he meant however.**

"**Not at all like that. Well, perhaps a slight resemblance to that. I am talking about the strength, the speed, and the diet." He took another deep breath. "Edward, listen closely; I am a vampire. I have been for over 500 years now. I came to Chicago in search of a companion and I was begged by your mother to save you from your father's wrath. She came to the institution to beg a doctor, any doctor, to watch for you in case you did come." My clear, green eyes widened as I tried to take in what he was saying. "Yes, I was the last person, other than your father clearly, to see your mother alive. She knew that your father planned to kill her; what she was less certain of was if he would kill you, or use the voices you heard as an excuse to institutionalize you."**

"**My mother **_**knew?**_** Why didn't she tell anyone? Or at the very least warn me? I could have done something to help her!" I started to sob as I processed this. She **_**knew**_** that he was going to kill her! She could've gone for **_**help!**_** I felt an irrational surge of anger. What if she hadn't talked to Dr. Cullen? Would I have been left at the mercy of my father's merciless hands? Or is it possible she would have decided to go for help than?**

"**She didn't want to do or say anything to worry you. She truly loved you and gave her life to protect you from worrying. She wanted badly to see you grow up and have your own family. I told her I would protect you as long as this world turned. She knew I could very well give you forever, if you wished for it that is." I stiffened. He couldn't possibly mean that he could transform me into what he is.**

"**What are you suggesting, Dr. Cullen?" I looked him in the eye as I said that. I wanted to see him as he confirmed my thoughts.**

"**I want to change you into what I am. I want to give you a chance to do and see everything you could possibly want to and more. I am suggesting you join me as a companion. I have been alone for 500 years and it is a very lonely existence indeed if you are living it alone." What did I have to lose by accepting his offer? I would be alone as a human. If I agreed to be changed, I could be faster, stronger. I could be **_**better. **_**In the back of my mind, I thought about if this was honestly the best time to be making big decisions. I pushed the unwelcome thought away. I could feel that this was what I needed. I needed a change from being my father's obedient son and the center of my mother's adoration. This was exactly what I **_**needed**_** being handed to me. I knew I would agree.**

"**My answer is yes." I saw his gaze flicker over my face, as if he was looking for something. He nodded and a small smile graced his face.**

"**Let me warn you now, Edward, this will burn. It will burn with a fiery pain you have never experienced and couldn't possibly imagine." Well, this sounded fun. He continued, "It will last several days. Each day you will wish you were dead, and it will soon be granted. Your heart will stop and you will rise again, reborn as a vampire." He leaned forward and studied me with a suddenly serious look. "Are you sure you want to do this? It is irreversible unless you wish to die. That is the only way to end your life as a vampire. There is never going to be a way to change back." Again with the fun. **

"**I'm sure this is what I want right now." And I was. I knew for sure that in this life, in this era, there was no life for me. He regarded me closely. I could see two emotions struggle for dominance on his typically composed face. He was still leaning forward so I reached out and laid my hand on his shoulder. The tips of my fingers just barely grazed his bare neck and I gained access to his thoughts. **_He says he is ready, but he is choosing in a confused moment. The right thing to do is to travel with him, to give him time to think about what he is agreeing to. But the thing I want, the thing I should not even consider doing, is to change him now. I could have what I've been craving since I was changed. I could have a family; even if it is just a family of two._

"**Dr. Cullen, you want a family. I know you do. Just let yourself have something you want, something you deserve. Please, I **_**need**_** a change." I could hear his thoughts crumble around his resolve to wait. He slowly nodded with his eyes closed. **

"**Do you want time to prepare yourself or are you ready now?" My mouth dropped a little; he agreed so quickly. I snapped out of it and quickly thought. Am I ready now? If I give myself time, I will change my mind. I'm sure of it. No, it needed to be done now. **

"**I'm ready." I felt oddly calm as I spoke those fateful words aloud. He stood up nervously. **

"**Alright; well, how should we do this than?" I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Of course, you don't have the slightest idea what to do, do you?" I shook my head. He laughed his musical laugh. "Follow me than." I did so, and he showed me upstairs to a small room with a soft looking mattress.**

"**Am I supposed to lie down?" I considered the bed and the chair that stood next to it.**

"**It would be advisable. What I must do is, err, bite you." My eyes widened in alarm. He hurriedly explained. "To pass on the vampiric venom, you see." Oh, this does not bode well. I nodded anyway and went to lie down on the bed. He sat in the chair beside the bed and started to speak. "I'm sorry to do this, Edward. I did not lie when I said that this would burn. It will feel like hell has reached up to take you into the fiery depths." I swallowed audibly. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" I nodded and slowly and deliberately, he leaned over and sank his teeth into my throat. **

**I couldn't help screaming when I felt a burning fire spread down my throat. It was **_**agonizing! **_**I could feel his teeth for several minutes, just sitting on my throat. Oh, it **_**hurt **_**so much! I felt him move away and heard as he stifled a dry sob.****Less than ten minutes has passed and already I'm regretting ever saying yes to this.**

"**Edward, listen to me. Do you want me to stay here by your bedside?" All I could do was nod. I didn't want to be alone when I died. I could **_**feel**_** the burning fire coursing through my veins. It was not ever going to end! He leaned forward and gripped one of my hands in both of his. Every thought in his head were apologies for causing me such pain. He shouldn't be sorry; it was my idea to subject myself to this never ending **_**hell.**_

**I lay there for days; in such pain that beside that nod at the beginning of this torture, I couldn't move at all. Finally, I could move again. I could breathe again, but the air felt so much colder than it used to. It was as if the air turned into snow and melted as it passed around me. Is there ever going to be a comfortable temperature again? I could feel it rattle around in my chest and my lungs, yet I didn't feel like I needed it. I opened my eyes and everything was just so **_**bright**_**!**__**Maybe I was wrong; maybe I was still dying and I'm just not feeling the burning fire anymore. I pulled my hands toward my face to shield my eyes and saw that Dr. Cullen wasn't by my side anymore. **

**I fluidly shot upright, and briefly marveled at my grace. But that was a fleeting thought; I needed to see Dr. Cullen. I needed to be explained more. I shouldn't have so hastily agreed until I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. Why did my throat still **_**burn **_**like this? The fire stopped everywhere else except for my throat. I could drink an entire river and still never satisfy this unfathomable burning. **

**I could feel different. I didn't feel like Edward Masen anymore. I'm not sure who I felt like; but it wasn't me. I stood up and walked to the tall mirror I saw a few days earlier to see if I looked any different. The sight stunned me. No longer was I the suntanned young man that helped Mr. Jordon deliver mail every day, now I was paler than a sheet of paper. My red****hair was much more intense than the boy who would wear a cap to hide it. It shined in the sunlight coming in from the window and I could see it standing everywhere from sleeping on it for a week and a half without combing it. If you could call either of those experiences sleeping. Every muscle in my body was more defined, they looked like they were designed to perform everything as smoothly as possible; that enlightened me as to why I was so much more graceful in my movements. Every feature on my face was more even, more stunning in its beauty; I don't wish to sound vain, but it's the truth. What stood out the most on my face were my vibrant, ruby red eyes. They resembled nothing at all like Dr. Cullen's warm, golden eyes. I looked as if I was designed to kill anything that stood in my way. I am better, faster, stronger.**

_I must have missed him when he woke up. How many questions does he have, I wonder? _**My head shot up and I glanced around the room wildly. I wasn't touching Dr. Cullen, yet I could still hear his thoughts; and he was all the way across the room. Did becoming a vampire strengthen my curse? Dr. Cullen slowly came over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder in a friendly way.**

"**Come, Edward. I will show you how to hunt our way." I knew who I looked like now. I did not look like Edward Masen, because that wasn't who I am anymore; I am Edward Cullen now. And I was going to learn to hunt.**


End file.
